Una buena Pareja
by Kishin-Allyson
Summary: L es un estudiante que asiste a la misma preparatoria de Kuroki, PERO van en distinta clases. todos los alumnos estaba ornamentando las salas y los pasillos de la preparatoria para la celebración que tenían. Kuroki Tomoko también quería participar, pero su falta de personalidad se lo impedía, L esconde un gran secreto... el siempre la esta observando... ahora es el momento LxTomoko


**_Holo! (jojojo siempre digo "Holo" por la película megamente (amo esa película xD) bueno eso no viene a al caso._**

**_hoy les he creado una historia "algo" bueno que digo "algo" muy rara xDD una pareja que en lo personal es tal para cual. no se como pero a mi y a mi hermano se nos ocurrió anoche así que decidí "gracias a la iniciativa de él" escribir este fic, espero que disfruten leyendo esta alocada idea._**

**_By: Kishin-Allyson :D_**

* * *

-por qué no puedo acercarme a ayudar… es tan fácil… soy una idiota.- pensó kuroki.

Todas las personas del instituto estaban realizando alguna tarea para ayudar a la ornamentación del establecimiento, todos menos kuroki tomoko.

Ella solo se encontraba pegada a la ventana del pasillo, observando el brillante sol que irradiaba luz esa hora del día.

El cuerpo de kuroki emanaba un aura negra y su cara era digna de un asesino en serie.

Todos pasaban por su lado, la miraban y se espantaban. Eso hacía que koroki se enfadara aun más, hasta que apareció un chico detrás de ella y le toco el hombro.

-oye ¿veo que no estás haciendo nada? ¿Quieres ayudarme?-pregunto un chico.

Kuroki se volteo con la misma cara de asesina en serie y miro al chico, y quedo bastante sorprendida por el aspecto del chico era: cabello negro despeinado. Sus ojos eran grises y sus pupilas muy dilatadas, su color de piel era tan blanco. Bajo sus ojos había unas ojeras muy marcadas. Su altura era como de un 1,80 cm, pero parecía más bajo, ya que estaba encorvado y era delgado.

Kuroki tan solo comenzó a tiritar, estaba demasiado nerviosa con la presencia de aquel chico.

Trato de hablar, pero, no pudo articular palabra.

-hola. Soy Elle ¿y tú?

-etto…-Kuroki tan solo balbuceaba bajito.

-no importa, ven vamos.-dijo Elle que la tomo de la mano y la comenzó a jalar para que caminaran.

Kuroki estaba tan impactada que no sabía cómo actuar, estaba nerviosa, ya que, por primera vez alguien del instituto se acercaba a hablarle y mucho más a atreverse a tomarle la mano.

Todos los alumnos los miraban, Elle no le dio importancia alguna, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que le miraran, pero en el caso de Kuroki ella seguía tiritando y estaba sudando, su mano estaba sudando…

-o no ¿Qué voy hacer? ¡Estoy sudando más que un jugador de basketball!-pensó kuroki. Mientras caminaba rápidamente (Elle iba delante de ella tirando para que caminara) ambas manos estaban entrelazadas. Elle paró en seco, como resultado kuroki choco con él. Elle la miro con su misma cara habitual y miro sus manos entrelazadas.

Este soltó la mano de la chica y la agarro de la muñeca y la paso por su camisa.

-ahora está seca…-dijo Elle para impresión de kuroki.

-… el… el limpio el sudor de mi mano.- pensó

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Elle.

-MM. No… no es…. Nada.-balbuceo bajito, apenas así la había escuchado Elle.

-está bien, sigamos.-

-…-Kuroki no dijo nada, ya estaba "entregada" (si se podía llamar así) al chico que estaba con ella.

Seguían caminado por aquellos pasillos que se encontraban bien decorados por los esforzados alumnos.

Ya habían salido al patio. Se encontraban en un jardín que tenia uno arboles de cerezo.

Elle soltó la mano de Kuroki, pero esta todavía lo tenía bien agarrado, ante esto Elle dio una sonrisa y siguió su camino hasta la sombra de un árbol, en la cual se sentaron en el pasto.

-¿Por qué eres así?-

-así… como.- dijo tímidamente.

-no aguanto el silencio.-

-discúlpame.-musito y le dio una reverencia

(No importaba el silencio, eso era lo que menos le molestaba… lo que le enfadaba era que ella no le hablara. Ese es el gran secreto de Elle, el siempre observo a Kuroki, le sabe el nombre completo de aquella chica que estaba a su lado, sabe la edad, en donde vive, "digno de Elle". Siempre había querido acercarse a ella, pero nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad, hasta ahora…)

Elle la miro y puso su mano en la mejilla de kuroki, la acaricio un poco.

Kuroki estaba muy sonrojada, era la primara vez que le pesaba algo como eso. "aun que según ella tenía mucha experiencia con hombre" "¿igual cuenta lo de los video juegos?"

Elle acerco su cara al rostro de kuroki, asiendo que juntaran sus labios.

Uno beso muy casto y tierno. Kuroki tenía los ojos abiertos, ahora su corazón estaba que se le salía del pecho, pero en cambio, Elle no demostraba emoción alguna, estaba con los ojos cerrados y todavía estaba acariciando la mejilla de kuroki.

Cuando se separaron Elle paso uno de sus dedos por el labio de Kuroki.

-Tomoko… no juntes los labios.- eso fue lo que dijo para seguir besando a Kuroki.

Kuroki estaba realmente sorprendida con tal osado tacto, pero no podía quejarse… se sentía realmente bien, no tenia las intenciones de separarse de Elle.

* * *

**_y bien? que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado. eso es todo aaa xD (ahora de pasar el dato: estoy en pleno proceso de un nuevo fic de SnK [habrá solo una pareja, y es la que más amo!]"ATENCIÓN" contendrá Spoilers del manga). eso es todo xDD jojojojo no vemos._**


End file.
